Cinnamon Rose
by AnGeLkIsSeS03
Summary: Serena is taken in by the thought provoking Darien Shields.He wants to know whats happened to her after he discovers something is very different about her.Parts may deal with depression,but it gets fairly good..dont read if under 16! Finished
1. Default Chapter

**Cinnamon Rose**

**PG-13**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Serena is a 17 year-old girl who has been given a chance to leave her torn life behind. She is taken in by the thought provoking Darien Shields. He lives in a huge mansion, which was once his grandfather's estate. Serena is to live in the west wing and he is living in the east wing. Her curiosity is too much for her, and she comes to discover more then she would ever want to know about this 22 year-old man who took her in with out reason. The one person who seems to antagonize her while she is taken in is Krysta, Darien's maid and hostess.

A.N.- Yes, Serena and Darien are still like they were before minus his apartment. 

**__**

This one is for Shaun…

Chapter 1…

" Mr. Shields, Miss Tsukino has arrived." Krysta stated to her boss with dryness in her tone.

" Good, Krysta you may show her to her rooms and tell her dinner will be at nine in the Middle hall." He replied, sparing her no more then one glance to reassure her he had been listening.

He rubbed his temples, too much had been long since put upon his shoulders, and he had staggered to accommodate the weight of everything in his life so far. He was so young, yet acted too grown-up for the liking of himself. His lifestyle was outrageous, yes, but he still could try to do something to make up for his lack of a real life. He'd do anything to feel alive again. Well, maybe anything.

…..

"Miss Tsukino, come right this way." Krysta ordered, trying to tear her to pieces with her malicious stare even before 'her Darien' saw the poor girl.

Although any normal teenage girl would be nervous, uncomfortable, or even angry in being treated in this manor, Serena's eyes were completely downcast. She only looked up when they started moving in the direction of the west wing, and even then her eyes seemed clouded over. She lifted her bags as best she could, and moved in step with the woman leading her into a brightly-lit hallway. 

Her room was that fit for a princess. She still had no idea why he insisted on her moving in to his 'house'. It was as if all his cruel jokes had just been forgotten. All his intentions, which didn't seem to be nice ones, were totally reversed. Yes, he was different, but now he seemed more quiet if even possible.

Her parents did not object too much, they didn't care. But most of all SHE didn't care, atleast not anymore. Its not that she was like a typical rebellious teenager, don't get her wrong. She just can not comply with anything in her house anymore, the longer she stays there the more depressed she'd become. Sammy, her little brother, did not understand why she left. He wouldn't understand, because it happened behind the scenes. So enough about her old life, no we wont get into that. Serena is supposedly a nice, innocent, happy young woman, but that's when she isn't at home. 

So unpacking her things and trying to make her new room alittle more homey and warm she couldn't get her mind off where she was. 

*click* 

Krysta couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain. She wasn't an idiot housemaid; she knew what was going on. It was her job to know. Afterall, she did love Mr. Shields…

__

I hope everything will be ok for her now. He thought….remembering that day he saw her collapsed near the roses in the park….her wrists slit and bleeding. _She doesn't realize how much I care and that there are people who do love her…love? Is that why I wanted her to move in? _His own questions would have to go unanswered for the time being, now was his job to be a good host to his new housemate.

More to come…..

~*~~*~*~*~*

Please review and tell me what you think, if you want me to write more, or if you would like to collaborate on a story! THANK YOU ^_^ ~AnGeLkIsSeS03


	2. Cinnamon Rose Chapter 2

**Cinnamon Rose**

**PG-13**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Ummmm, for this first chapter I made a biiiiig mistake. For that I am really sorry, but no I do not own Sailor Moon! No lawsuits please ! ~_^

**__**

Chapter 2…

  
Serena was sitting alone in the parlor attached to her bedroom looking out its window. The window was wide and tall, reaching up to the tall ceiling. The view was peaceful; swans were swimming in a dark murky pound with a large beautiful willow tree hanging over it. 

She already looked throughout the quarters, but her interest in why she was here still remained. What could she do with her life now? Sure she would still be going to school, and seeing her friends, but living with her former arch nemesis…enough said. 

Darien was now her legal guardian, whatever that meant. There is no telling what would happen now that he had such power over her. He had known her for a couple years, in a way looked out for her. Deep down, she had a soft spot for darien. 

That still didn't make her want to be in such a position. She left her family behind, and she could never go back to the way things were. It would kill her. That, she was sure of. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien couldn't help but be alittle happy to have her here, in _his_ house. It wouldn't be easy to be her guardian, but it would finally mean he would be able to protect her at all times. His golden haired angel would get better, he knew her heart was not cold. Soon he would help her to become her bubbly self again.

He walked at a steady and quick pace to her room in the west wing. They had to talk. It was important that he tell her why he brought her here. He knocked on the bedroom door, two solid knocks. 

" I guess she must been in her parlor…" He told himself.

Darien left himself in, and found the parlor doors wide open yet didn't bother to knock. He instantly regretted sneaking up on her when she violently flinched when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He only stepped back then took a seat in a chair a couple feet away from where she was

He noticed she had a navy blue slip dress on, with a matching cardigan. The long sleeves concealed her wounded wrists well. Her long legs were crossed as elegantly as her adolescent body would allow.

This girl who was seated only feet away, had the figure of a goddess. 

At the moment her head was lowered a bit, as were her eyelids. He also noticed her hands clasped together 

so tight that her knuckles were turning white. 

" Serena.." He broke the ice.

"Why do you want me here? What are your intentions??" Serena asked quietly.

Darien sighed. A half-frown on his handsome face. " Serena, I know that I haven't been the nicest to you in the past couple years, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. That's why I _chose_ to be your legal guardian…or at least until your 18 years old." (A.N. – The whole legal guardian thing, I don't know if it actually happens, but this is fiction** ~**wink~)

She looked up at him then for about two seconds, with her soft but cold assure eyes.

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sitting still wasn't too much trouble for serena, she had learned over the years that even the slightest move can draw unwanted attention to herself. She was a magnet for violent emotions. It wasn't always that way, and at times the girl would do anything to feel innocent and naive again. 

So he cared for her did he? Didn't he know she was a lost cause? Yes, that's right he was just wasting his time. She was fucked up. Tainted goods. 

"As much as I appreciate you doing all of this, it still doesn't make sense…you hated me darien. Why would you want to help me in any way?" Her voice cracking. She choked back a sob, then looked out the window trying to find a distraction.

"I never hated you, **~**sigh**~ **and until recently all you've been to me is a sweet and happy person who all I'd have to smile was be around you. Look, I am really really worried about you. You've been hurt by god-knows-what, and whatever you are doing is NOT the answer." He all but yelled the ending his jaw was shut tightly for fear that he would say too much. 

The one thing she could do to him was making him regretful about his actions.

Serena wasn't about to give into whatever nonsense he was trying to feed her, but the sincerity in his voice made it hard to resist. A single tear slipped down her left cheek; she forced her eyes to dry before it became too much. 

"No one can help me, it's too late. What makes you think you can make it all better. I find it very ironic that my former enemy would even think of offering me comfort. If this is your idea of revenge….if you think you can get me back for some sick reason….then this would be the best time…while I'm at my worst. Your timing is impeccable Mr. Shields." Her blood felt like liquid fire despite the coldness of her statements. 

He flinched at the formal title; it made him feel like an asshole.

"I'm not asking you to love me serena…" He stated carefully. "I'm just asking you to give me a chance." 

****

More later…

~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~

Yeah I know, sorry that this chapter has to be so boring, but I want you to get a feel for what is going on. We'll discuss darien's life later maybe. This is his chance to be a true night in shinning armor, we'll see if he is strong enough to handle what might be thrown his way and serena's was as well. Thank you for continuing with this story, it means a lot that people take the time to read them. Please R+R ! ~AnGeLkIsSeS03~


	3. Cinnamon Rose Chapter 3

**Cinnamon Rose**

**PG-13 - R**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon! No lawsuits please! ~_^

****

Chapter 3…

****

Serena was still as unsure about the consequence that her words would hold if she shared them with the man sitting not too far away from her. 

Every day, every damn day she replayed it in her head. That night.

No she just could not. It was her fault; she was the one who was at fault. Her trust in people was terrible, but that's not all. 

As for her parents were not the type you could go to for this kind of thing, they had never been and still wouldn't ever be. She had no older brothers or a sister. Sammy wasn't an option of course. 

The only bright light in her life would be outside of the house, and that was terribly shattered to a thousand and one pieces. Darien had always teased her and been around to point out a few of many of her flaws. It was kind of the high light of her day. Her crush on him wasn't always easy for her to put a façade over. 

To say that she was co-dependant on him bothering her was an understatement. 

Now Serena was afraid to hang out with her friends outside of school, and that's when she lasts all school periods. 

She continued to star out the window, it calmed her. Looking into Darien's eyes was like looking into the sun, and she could not find it in her soul to keep doing it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darien tried to make contact with her glassy cornflower colored eyes. He smiled.

"Would you like to go for a walk outside? We don't have to talk if you don't want to. Just walk." He reached for a hand on her knee, softly massaging it in his. She took her hand away.

"Lets go." She answered.

~*~*~*~

__

Maybe her parents did something…who am I kidding…why jump to conclusions…if she wants to talk, then she'll talk…Darien debated.

They were walking on a small stone path in the cover of night. Soft lights slightly brightened the acreage of his backyard. 

He looked at her, wishing they could be here under different circumstances.

"Serena, if there's one thing I've noticed about you in the past month its that you've had some dramatic change….its just an observation." He informed. 

"Darien, how did you get this house? Aren't you still in college?" She changed the topic as quickly as it came, but it was a question she'd been meaning to ask even though rude. 

" Well, it's a place I've always admired, this was my grandfather's mansion, built by his granddad." He replied whilst scratching the back of his neck. She smiled when he got a look of relief on his face. "These damn bugs are killing me, heh."

~*~*~*~* 

The two of them continued walking throughout the lit stone pathway, slowly and quietly. She was nervous, and wary of being forced too close to his tall strong form. He must not have been reading her mind, for at that moment his closest arm reached out to link with hers for even more closeness. Darien was trying to stay close to her; it alarmed the hell out of her and jumped away from him. His warmth ever present, but faded fast after she escaped from his grasp. 

"What was that about? Whats wrong?" He beseeched in her. 

"Nothing." Serena's voice trembled.

"No there is definitely something wrong here, I can see it in your eyes." He accused. 

"Darien, I don-" He cut her off.

"Look Serena, I'm if there's something wrong, and if its so serious that you cant let me touch your arm then I will not sit back and wait for you to come talk to me, that is if you ever do. I don't think you intend to!" His assumptions proved right on target. 

She stayed silent, clasping both arms to her chest. Her heart racing a mile a minute, cold-sweat taking over her body, and her throat burned with a lump of soreness.

"Well? What's it going to be?" Again asking. 

"FUCKING A DARIEN,….I WAS DATE RAPED!" She all but screamed at him, then immediately ran as fast as she could for shelter from the man who had control over her life and what was left of the future….

****

More later 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hope you enjoyed this installment. Sorry it's late, but better late then never right? Don't worry its not over yet, I'm not _that _cruel. If you have any questions feel free to email me. Its always great to talk to other authors, even if you aren't it would mean a lot! Ja ne! ~_^ - AnGeLkIsSeS03-


	4. author's important notice you decide

Authors Note: 

It took me awhile to figure out that I can't go any further with this story. So if it is OK with the readers, then I would like to either stop or withdraw this past chapter. I never meant to get into this type of writing style. If anything, the stories I write are based on the path to romance and happiness. It seems I haven't been doing that lately. Oh well. 

So I'm leaving it in your hands to decide the fate of these two stories: SlipTied & Cinnamon Rose. 

Your comments and critique mean a lot to me, so feel free. 

Email me at: juligirl311@excite.com 


	5. Cinnamon Rose Chapter 4

**Cinnamon Rose**

**PG-13 –R ish**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon! No lawsuits please! Thanx ~_^

****

Chapter 4…

Darien was at a loss for words standing on one side the murky pond. Much like himself, the pond had grown cold, dark, and unclear. His hands in the pockets of his khakis, he let out a ragged breath. Anger had taken a hold of him. 

Throat dry, fists clenched, lips pressed tightly together, his eyes narrowed toward his dark reflection on the dimly light surface of the pond him. He made it his first priority to go after Serena and somehow interrogate her. 

__

What about the police? Shouldn't they be involved? No…he considered what would happen if he did that. 

Looking up over in the direction of his 'manor' he noticed a light flicker on and off suddenly in Serena's guestroom. 

__

Probably didn't have anywhere else to run to. Odango let me find you, I won't hurt you. I'm the last person you should fear. He stared up at the now darkened window, wishing to reassure her. 

"Oh fuck it! There is nothing that will keep me from going up into that room to talk to her. Time isn't an option." He said to himself angrily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tears rising in her eyes she found it hard to get back to the guestroom provided to her. Running and stumbling, as if running from a serial killer. _It's only Darien you head case! Relax._

Not matter how hard she tried for those five minutes she couldn't get her body to obey her mind. 

She flicked the lights on. Immediately, noticing the drapes were wide open from earlier this afternoon, she turned them off as fast as possible. 

"Damnit!" She cursed out-loud, but not knowing why she wanted to remain unfound by her guardian. 

Sooner or later they would have a confrontation. He didn't need this. Didn't need her and all her baggage. She was foolish to think that being here would change anything. _Stop being so selfish, just think about what happened when you left him there, alone to think about something that is completely your fault._

Rushing around to gather what few belongings she has previously unpacked a knock sounded on Serena's door. Not wasting any time Darien soon stepped into the room. 

A rush of blood to Serena's head made her dizzy. She didn't know what he could possibly say to her in this situation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

(Author's perspective)

His eyes narrowed as he saw her zipping a large suitcase closed. 

"Where will you go? Huh Serena? What makes you think that I will let you go on your own right now? Now sit down or I will handcuff you to myself and you'll tell me who the faggot is that did this." He ordered.

Serena eyes widened and her face went dead pale.

Darien realized the affect his words would have on her all too late. Swiftly walking over he scooped her up careful not to make her dress ride up. She squirmed a bit, then went tense in his embrace. 

"I'm sorry Odango, but I really-really would like to know who did this to you…please tell me, I won't hurt you its ok." He beseeched calmly. 

"Darien…I don't think it's a good idea…" she replied carefully with tears escaping her eyes.

"You can tell me absolutely anything, I promise nothing will happen to you." He assured her once more.

She looked up into Darien's midnight blue eyes, finding the trust and strength she needed in them. "It-it was .."

****

More later…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, I'm a big meanie. You'll know who it is next time for sure though, because there won't be anymore procrastinating! Thank you so much for your emails and posts urging this deadbeat story on. If you would like me to kill it, just make a post! Ja ne – AnGeLkIsSeS03 


	6. Cinnamon Rose 5

**Cinnamon Rose**

**PG-13 - R**

By AnGeLkIsSeS03

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon! No lawsuits please! ~_^

Chapter 5…

Deeply disturbed, angry and fucked up inside Darien headed down the sidewalk. After yesterday's discovery he couldn't hold himself back. Serena had tried to stop him, but alas she could only stall the inevitable for the night. He vowed the first thing he'd do tomorrow would be to confront the bastard. He was dressed casually, and comfortable. His blue eyes dark and turbulent.

Turning the corner, darien came to the place. His face expressionless he walked in through the automatic doors. Not even two seconds later he found the guy. A 'guy' he'd known a good portion of his years. Utter disbelief was quickly replaced with hatred. Putting it aside he walked up as calmly as possible to the counter and took a seat. 

After hearing some ragged breath coming from the counter behind him Andrew quickly turned to see darien, his best friend seated at his usual spot. 

~*~*~*~*~

One hour later…

Serena sat worried and teary eyed. Hugging her knees against her chest in a comfortable armchair near the fireplace Serena stared at the fire, which was ablaze. The light from the tall fire shown upon her face, making her tears glistened like molten crystals. 

The squeak of a turning handle filled the room. She turned her head to the side. From the corner of her eye she saw darien's tall form enter. His presence made it even harder for her to think of what to ask him. So she stayed quiet and waited for him to start. What else was there to do?

Coming into full view in front of serena, he welcomed her into his arms. She couldn't see his face. The fire to his back, she accepted the comfort given so freely. 

"Everything is going to be alright now Serena. We'll get through it together…" He whispered in her ear. 

Feeling the warmth seeping into her body from his, she silently agreed. He stepped back from her, a serious look on his face. Darien opened his mouth about to share something with serena that had been on his mind ever since he first crashed into her. 

__

Gasp "Darien! You're bleeding…" She stated, cradling his knuckles in her pale and soft hands.

"…It's not my blood Serena." He informed. 

"Y-you didn't.." She said in disbelief.

"I couldn't take it anymore." Darien said angrily. "No one does that to someone I-I….." He couldn't get it out. 

A split second later, the door burst open and none other then Andrew appeared with a gun in hand. He had a black eye, blood dripping from his nose. and many black and blue bruises across his arms and neck. 

"Fucking bitch, what did I tell you would happen if anyone found out?! Huh?? It didn't have to come to this…" His eyes were shifting from serena to darien trying to choose.

Darien looked serena in the eyes, made an attempt to push her behind the armchair but it was too late. Her eyes widened as the white-hot bullet hit her left side. Serena cried out in pain, then darien tackled andrew to the ground forcing the gun 6 feet away. He punched several times before getting up and running to the nearest phone. Darien dialed 911. The ambulance was on its way, when he got to serena's side.

Her face was as pale as a sheet of paper, and her breathing was labored. She struggled to get up but feel back; darien put pressure on her wound. He didn't know what else to do. Cradling her in his arms like she were a precious porcelain doll, he looked into her glassy eyes. 

"Serena, oh god, hold on please! Don't leave me…" He pleaded, tears coming to his eyes his angel slowly dying in his arms. 

"I-I- don't wanna go darien…" She replied barely above a whisper. 

"You have to keep fighting….I wont let the girl I love die!" He closed his eyes tight looking away trying not to show how little hope there was in his eyes. 

More later…  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This one brought tears to even my eyes, yeah pathetic I know. Hope you liked this chapter, cuz theres only one more left! Ja ne – AnGeLkIsSeS03 

  



	7. Cinnamon Rose Ch 6

**                                Cinnamon Rose**

          **                              By AnGeLkIsSeS03**

**                                                Pg13-R**

Chapter 6… 

The paramedics took serena from his arms. It felt as if they were ripping his other half away. He felt that just by holding serena in his arms, the life force from his body would drain into hers. 

His angel looked so pale. Darien had been so stubborn, cold, and alone most of his life, but when it came to this girl who was now dying in his arms….

Darien tried to fight tears as they took serena out of his house. His feet felt like cement blocks had formed around them. 

Andrew lay motionless on the floor, out cold. Darien ran out to catch up to the paramedics so he could go with her. As he came out the main entrance he saw police arriving.

"He's out cold in one of the west wings guest rooms." He said quickly.

He jumped into the ambulance; they slammed the doors and took off to the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

7:27 AM

Light had begun to shine through the waiting room's tiny window when darien woke up with a start. 

"It wasn't a nightmare…" He whispered to himself, his eyes red and wide.

Walking to the desk calmly, he asked the receptionist if he could see serena.

She pointed to where her room was located.

Last night he couldn't go with her, they had told him it would be too hectic and she needed to rest if the surgery went 'well'. He filled out insurance forms, police forms, and everything in-between. After waiting countless hours he fell asleep around 6:00am. He knew he'd miss classes at college but who the fuck cared?

He saw the doctor writing down something on his clipboard, a look of concentration on his old face.

"May I please see Serena Dr. .." He paused and looked at the Doctors ID tag attacked to his pocket. "Stetson?" 

"Yes, after I fill you in on the details first." He said patiently, when darien nodded me continued. "This young lady has had surgery to remove the bullet fragments from her abdomen, and in the process she lost a tremendous amount of blood. We gave her a transfusion, and put her on pain killers, but we also discovered something else Mr. Shields…"

"What do you mean?" Darien interjected impatiently.

"She is the victim of rape is she not?" the doctor asked.

"..Yes…yes she is."  He replied hazily.

"She had a miscarriage last night. Two months I believe. She could use someone by her side at the moment, she should wake soon." Dr. Stetson informed sympathetically even though he was used to this sort of thing. 

Darien stood wide-eyed, staring at the ground to the right of the doctor. He couldn't bear to look into his eyes and say thank you. He just nodded. The doctor walked past him down the hall, his footsteps slowly faded away. 

Grasping the door's handle, darien put a fake smile on his face and slipped into the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

1 month later…

"Darien that tickles!" The blonde managed to giggle.

"I know that's why I'm doing it." He smiled.

"You're such a…-" 

He cut her off "Sweetie?"

She flushed. "I was going to say meanie weenie, but that works."

He looked into serena's sparkling crystal blue eyes. She looked so alive, glowing almost.

Darien kissed her on the nose…

" I'll always love you, my kitten." He whispered under his breath.

" What was that darien?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Nothing love." Darien reassured. She doesn't remember what I said before she passed out. 

Hugging her, his hands slipped under her shirt. They came to a stop at her sides and began to tickle again. 

"Hehehehehehe…DARIEN, I'm gonna get you when you least expect it! Hehehehehe, crap not there!" She cried out, but broke out laughing again. Darien chuckled, and apologized. 

It's simple moments like this that make me love her even more… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Love it? Hate it? Email me, if you wanna collaborate! If not them flame away, k? Thank you for your awesome reviews and encouraging remarks. I'm not worthy of any of it, but thank you. I put a lot of myself in all my stories…as do a lot of other talented authors (doesn't mean I'm talented!). Ja Ne!

-AnGeLkIsSeS03


End file.
